


3 AM Shopping

by Skiplowave



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other, Venom is a hungry loser and Eddie a tired loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Venom is always hungry and Eddie just wants to sleep.





	3 AM Shopping

_**Eddie...** _

_**Eddie wake up.....** _

_**WAKE UP!** _

Eddie yelped almost hoping off his bed. Rubbing his eyes, Eddie glanced at the clocking checking the time. " *sigh* V it's two in the morning man." Eddie whined pulling the covers back on him. " **Hungry**."  The symbiote replied as the covers where yanked of their human's body.  _Not this shit again_. " Did you not eat not one but TWO heads like two hours ago?" Eddie asked pulling the covers back over him again holding them extra tight. " **Three hours Eddie, now feed us."**   Something wrapped around Eddie's leg yanking him from the comfy bed.  _Rude parasite. **NOT A PARASITE!**_   A pillow slammed on Eddie's face sadly getting him to  _fully_ wake up. " Alright fine I'm sorry. Let's get you some food."  Eddie walked towards his fridge and sighed seeing it was nearly empty. " So....want uh day old milk  and a boil egg?" Eddie closed the fridge seeing Venom in the metal reflection. "  **You forgot to buy food didn't you?** " Eddie rubbed back of his neck seeing a sticky note on freezer door reading buy groceries. " I-I didn't forget...maybe YOU forgot V." Venom said nothing which meant both forgot to buy food, Eddie rolled his eyes heading back to his bed pulling comforter back on him.

"  **We're still hungry Eddie."**

" Yeah and I'm still sleepy. We'll get food first thing in the morning."

" **Food now Eddie!"**

" Later Venom!"

" **Fine we'll eat the neighbors then."**

"...."

* * *

 Eddie pouted to himself as he walked down the chip isles.  _Can't believe this._ " **Get cool ranch Eddie, we like those**."  Eddie grabbed nacho cheese flavored chips instead purely out of spite. " **Asshole**." Eddie smiled  going to next isle, if the symbiote was going decide when he could sleep then Eddie Brock decides what Venom can eat.  " **Coco puffs Eddie.** " Eddie whistled tossing box of fruit loops in the basket. An annoyed growled echo in his head and Eddie just laughed moving on.  **" Eddie.** " Eddie could feel tendrils wrapping around his waist underneath his hoodie. " Yeah?" He asked slightly blushing, Venom was hugging him, "  **We're sorry.** "  _There it is_. Eddie smirked  he knew Venom meant it,  symbiote gotta eat either that or his organs which neither wants to lose. "  **I forgive you V. How about I get you two chocolate bars if you let me sleep for at least. Deal?"** Eddie felt purring vibration around his neck confirming said deal. 

**" We''ll make sure Eddie sleeps good."**

" Thanks V."

" **We'll eat anyone that tries to disturb you."**

" Eh I wouldn't eat everyone per say..."

**" We can how you say, make them pee their pants?"**

" Yeah that's works. But I doubt anyone try bother me."

"  **They better not or else.** "

**Author's Note:**

> What you think? Did I get two characters right?


End file.
